divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
Natalie Prior
Natalie Prior (née Wright) was the loving mother of Tris and Caleb Prior, and the wife of Andrew Prior. She was born in Milwaukee. After she was relocated to the Bureau of Genetic Welfare, she volunteered to go to Chicago. Natalie Prior was originally a member of Dauntless before she transferred to Abnegation. Natalie was shot to death by the Dauntless soldiers under simulation in Divergent after she rescued her daughter, Tris. History Early life Natalie Wright was born in Milwaukee, a failed experiment by the Bureau of Genetic Welfare. She witnessed her mother killing her father at a young age and ran out to the fringe. She later witnessed a man attacking a younger boy and killed the man to protect the younger one. The Bureau soon arrived at the fringe and relocated her to the Bureau, where she was revealed to have almost perfect genes, considered genetically pure. When the Erudite started killing the Divergent within Chicago, the Bureau wanted to take action to stop it. Natalie volunteered to go in and do this task. At the time, she was sixteen, but the Bureau claimed she was fifteen so she could adjust to the life. They put her into Dauntless, since she already had tattoos, and reset the memories of some of the members so no one would ask questions. She was supposed to transfer to Erudite the following year to stop the killing of Divergents. However, during her year in Dauntless, she began tutoring Andrew Prior, an Erudite-born, and they fell in love. They both shared the disdain of Erudite practices and decided to transfer to Abnegation with Andrew instead. She still planned to carry out the original Bureau mission. She and Andrew married soon after and had two children: Beatrice and Caleb. Later life Soon Andrew became a government official. When Beatrice was about to take the aptitude test, she told her that she was terrified to take it too. She meets Tris during Visiting Day and tells her to be careful about her Divergence. Erudite When Jeanine Matthews teams up with Max, and they create a Dauntless drone army, Tris is taken and about to be executed when Natalie comes and saves her daughter at the last moment. They run, but sadly, Natalie meets her death while fighting for Tris. Death Natalie died a brave death and her loving sacrifice gives Tris the courage to do the same. Her death was multiple gunshots to her abdomen. When Tris dies, she appears in Tris' mind to lead her to her death. Relationships Tris Prior Natalie loves her daughter and is more understanding of her desires for freedom and change. Natalie was noticeably proud when Tris transferred to Dauntless and came on Visiting Day while Andrew did not. During the attack on Abnegation, Natalie sacrificed her life calmly to protect Tris and showed Tris what "true sacrifice" was. Natalie Prior Dauntless to Abnegation Beatrice Prior's Mother Member Category:Dead Category:Prior family Category:Divergent Category:Insurgent Characters Category:Dauntless Category:Females Category:Allegiant Characters Category:Protagonists